Lucy's Punishment
by SasukeU16
Summary: Request. Lucy comes home, Virgo was there and seemed to of disrespected her. Lucy takes Virgo to her bedroom and decides to punish her maid for her actions. This was something new for Lucy, but she wanted to do it.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was on her way home from dropping her pet Happy off at the vet for her monthly check up. Lucy yawned her eyes shut as she got to her door, she went into her bag grabbing a key and surprisingly it fit unlocking her door.

She pushed the door open going inside setting her bag and the key on the table next to the door, She sat on her couch relaxing her eyes.

"Hi Mistress, What can I do for you?" The voice known as Virgo stood there with a smile on her face and her hands at her side.

Lucy stands up staring at the girl dressed in a maid outfit, who had a smile on her face. Virgo just stood there staring at her. Lucy felt she was blushing at the attention.

"W-What are you doing here, I didn't summon you!" Lucy shouts.

"Mistress, You did, you used the key ma'am." Virgo replies as she walks up to the blonde girl.

Lucy looks on the table seeing the beautiful gold key out. She then looks to see Virgo was bent down on the ground and hands were clasped to her leg, they were so close to her womanhood, She blushed.

"What are you doing, Virgo?" Lucy asks.

"Isn't this what I'm supposed to do, I am your maid after all. Hmm...You're underwear is pink and it seems to be wet let's take them off and I will get you a new pair." Virgo says with a smile on her face as her hands go to the hem of the underwear ready to peel them off.

Lucy pushes her away and pulls her skirt down covering herself, she was now blushing like mad. Virgo has disrespected her for the last time. She growled.

"Here's something I want...You in my room, now." Lucy says as she grabbed the girl's wrist dragging her to her room.

"As you wish, Mistress." Virgo replies.

Lucy pulled Virgo close, She knew what she was doing thanks to the experience of being with Ezra. She kissed Virgo passionately, her tongue darting into her mouth exploring earning a moan from the pink haired girl.

She pulled away and ripped Virgo's maid outfit along with her under garments off tossing them to the floor.

"Would like me to help take your clothes off mistress?" Virgo asks with a small blush on her face.

"Nope. You're off the clock...I'm doing all the work here." Lucy replies as she pushes Virgo onto the bed and stood in front of her.

She slowly began to remove her orange tank top, she wasn't wearing a bra so she really didn't have much to strip. She finished off by removing her blue shorts leaving her in nothing but her pink underwear.

"I think it's time to punish you for disrespecting me." Lucy says blushing at how evil she sounds. How demanding she sounded. She loved how she was acting, it made her even more aroused.

Lucy went to her desk opening it, she pulled out a strap on, a vibrating device, a paddle and flexible chains so a person could sit up, lay back and move from front to back. She walked back over and saw Virgo was blushing madly, she smiled and forcefully opened her legs seeing she was soaking wet.

"Oh my...Does this turn you on, the way I talk about punishing you on how you've acted." Lucy asks she smiles and moves her hand up her thigh, stroking her lightly earning a small moan.

She pulled away and stood there staring down at the pink haired girl, she put the chains on Virgo's hands so she couldn't move them. But she could move her body, She smiled holding the paddle in her hand. "Get on her back, I want your ass in my view."

Virgo did as Lucy had asked, she turned on her back, her ass in full view. Lucy smirked before rubbing her ass softly before slapping it lightly with the paddle. She was slightly on top of her, her lips were close to Virgo's ear, she licked the shell nibbling on it lightly.

"I thought we agreed on princess...I hate mistress..." Lucy said her lips traveling down her neck kissing and nipping lightly at it.

"I think mistress is very nice." Virgo says as a smile appears on her face as she looks over her shoulder at the blonde.

"I don't like to be called mistress, I will not tolerate it." Lucy replies as she slaps her ass slightly harder earning a light whimper.

"Aww was that too rough?" Lucy questions her voice sounding so sympathetic.

"It was, Princess." Virgo replies.

Lucy smirks and slaps the paddle on Virgo's toned slightly red ass harder than before, she then throws the paddle on the floor feeling bored of it, she got off her and rubbed Virgo's ass soothing the redness. Her hand moved down, stroking her even wetter pussy. She smiles.

"Wow, That really turned you on. I bet your so sensitive to touch." Lucy whispers into Virgo's ear.

She roughly turned her around slamming her onto the soft bed getting on top of her kissing her passionately, Virgo kissed the blond back, Lucy's tongue slipped into her mouth, her tongue massaging Virgo's and going deeper exploring the hot wet carven.

Lucy pulled away and her hands wrapped around Virgo's breasts cupping them, massaging them. She rubbed the nipples before pulling them, her tongue glided over one of the soft pink nubs, swirling around it before biting it lightly sucking on it earning sweet sounds from the girl below her. She let go leaving a plopping sound as she released the now hard nipple, she did the same with the other nipple. Sucking on it as she licks circles around it, biting so lightly.

She pulled away and continued down further getting to her thighs, she spread her legs getting between them, her head sunk in between. She rubbed her fingers on Virgo's pulsing womanhood, stroking her softly earning moans. She stuck her tongue, licking the sweet wet coming from the pink haired maid. Lucy licked the length, reaching the top, licking circles around her throbbing clit, she sucked on it and licked it as she moved one of her fingers inside Virgo wiggling it around before adding another one, stretching her insides. Lucy thrusted them in and out of her slowly as she licked her pearl.

Virgo thrashed about on the bed wishing to grab Lucy's hair, the only thing she could do was moan out loud and grip the bed sheet. Lucy removed her fingers from inside her, her tongue entered her darting in and out of her teasingly before moving back up sucking on her clit. She pushed her fingers back inside her, moving them at a fast pace inside her.

"O-Oh...I'm...Gonna..." Virgo whines as she moans.

Lucy pulled her fingers out and sucked and licked her womanhood, as she did that she grabbed the little vibrating device, she put it on Virgo's clit turning it on giving more simulation. Virgo threw her head back with a loud melodic moan, her eyes closed. She came and Lucy licked it all up, she stopped the vibrating device and threw it two the ground.

Before Virgo could recover, Lucy had the strap-on, on her and soon the pink length was pushed inside her. Virgo felt it thrust in and out of her, pounding inside her fast and hard, she moaned at the top of her lungs as it moved deep inside her, she felt as if it was going to break her. Lucy moved slightly out of her but not completely.

Lucy turned Virgo on her back, Lucy pushed back inside her. Pounding inside her from behind, you could hear the slapping of the skin as they collided. Lucy grabbed the paddle that was near by and slapped Virgo's ass a couple of times as she slowed down.

Picking up pace, Lucy put the paddle away, she grabbed Virgo's hips angling her thrusts, she pounded deeper inside her. Virgo moaned louder, panting heavily, her eyes were shut tightly, Lucy moved Virgo again putting her back on her back. She continued thrusting inside her, harder and faster, Virgo shook and threw her head back moaning out as she came violently.

Lucy pulled out, cum dripping on the strap-on as she took it off and threw it to the ground, Virgo's juices spilling onto the bed. Lucy unlocked the chains and left the room so Virgo could sleep peacefully.

The last thing that was said from Lucy that night was. "Punishment received and done."


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Lucy was on the phone, she got the idea to invite her ex-girlfriend, Erza to come over for dinner, Virgo was already in the plan. She knew the whole plan. Erza agreed to come to dinner.

The evening arrive. Virgo was in the kitchen finishing up her touches on the food, Lucy was setting up the table, she finished off by putting a bottle of wine on the table and three glasses. She smiled before going into the kitchen.

Lucy came up behind Virgo wrapping her arms around the pink haired girl's waist resting her chin on her shoulder, Virgo giggled as she felt Lucy's lips kiss her neck.

"Thank you for your help...Tonight's going to be perfect." Lucy says.

"It's a pleasure, Glad I can help. Princess." Virgo says with a smile.

Virgo turned facing the beautiful blonde her arms resting on her neck, they shared a passionate kiss as Lucy's hands traveled up her dress rubbing her womanhood. Virgo pulled away with a moan. Soon enough the doorbell went off.

"Let the night begin." Lucy replies as she smiles letting go going to the door.

She opened the door seeing the red haired girl standing there, She couldn't wait till later. She gave a warm smile. "Welcome, Glad you could make it come in."

"Thank you for the invite, your still as perky as ever." Erza replies walking into the room.

Virgo walked into the room with a tray of food setting it down on the table, she smiled. "Welcome, Erza."

"Nice to see you again, Virgo." Erza replies as she sits down at the table.

Soon enough the three girls were together eating dinner, Lucy blushed lightly as she felt a foot rubbing against her, she looked over at Virgo but saw she was too busy eating, She then looked over at Erza seeing she had a smirk on her face as her foot moved up further. She enjoyed the feeling but she needed to pull away, She wasn't going to fall for it, she was the one that was going to be in charge tonight, Not Erza.

Lucy coughed before standing up, she looked to see everyone was done with their dinner, she took their plates to the kitchen before Virgo could protest. She came back out.

"I think it's time to turn things up." Lucy says.

Erza raises an eyebrow in question, she doesn't pull away as Lucy dragged both her and Virgo to her bedroom. She let them go and focused on Erza, she smirked and threw her on the bed getting on top of her, she pulled off her shirt tossing it.

"Brave...Who knew you had this in you, all those times we were together, I was the one always making you scream." Erza says.

"Not this time, It's your turn." Lucy replies as she ripped the buttons off Erza's shirt seeing a black bra, Lucy roughly kissed the red head, her tongue slid into her mouth exploring her mouth, Erza's tongue joined the party. As this was going on Virgo was already stripped of her clothing. she got on the bed and kissed down Lucy's back, her tongue ran over her neck before sucking on it.

Lucy pulled away as Virgo wrapped her hands around her breasts massaging and pulling her nipples, Virgo pulled Lucy off of Erza and laid her on the bed removing her skirt and kissed her. Erza sat up and removed her own bra letting her breasts hand out, she also removed her bottoms leaving her black underwear on.

Virgo pulled away from Lucy letting her go to Erza, she kissed Erza again, her hands ran down Erza's chest, her lips ran along her neck, Erza using her free hands pulled Lucy's hair making her face her, she roughly kissed the blonde trying to get dominance back only Virgo moved around and handcuffed her hands.

Lucy smirked before pushing Erza on the bed, she ran her hand from her chest, running it around her breasts, lightly touching her nipples before moving down her stomach down to her underwear, Erza bucked her hips as Lucy's hand placed itself on her crotch rubbing her through the fabric.

Virgo removed the rest of Lucy's garments were removed, Erza moaned out as Lucy moved her hand rubbing her crotch through the fabric. Lucy pulled away and pulled out a blindfold putting int on her, she removed her underwear. Lucy bent down kissing Erza's chest, she felt her breathing pick up as her chest heaved. She then started kissing up her chest, her tongue running along her nipple, her other hand running over the other feeling them harden at the touch, she roughly pinched and tugged on it as she sucked on the other earning a loud moan. Her hand moved down her stomach, her hand rubbed her, stroking at a fast pace.

Virgo was sitting back massaging her breasts along with her womanhood, she soon got bored and went over to the two, she slapped Lucy's ass before stroking it, Lucy blushed but lowered herself spreading Erza's legs, her tongue dipped into the slit, she licked the length before running it along her clit sucking on it, she shook her head as she sucked, her fingers stroking Erza before two of them intruded her, She rammed them in and out of her. Erza moaned, her red hair thrown back into the pillow. Virgo bent down licking Lucy's slit before it intruded her, Lucy pulled away with a low moan.

Lucy continued, she pumped them in and out of Erza at a rough fast pace, She smiled as Erza said "O-Oh god...Lucy...You're amazing!" Erza shouts moaning.

she thought about how great it felt being in charge of the red haired girl, She also was glad for having Virgo here to comfort her throbbing pussy as she thought about this. She moaned out as she deepened her head sucking on her clit running her tongue swirling it around it as she shook her head. She pulled away before Erza could finish, she pulled out a whip and slapped her breasts, she slapped her pussy along with her inner thighs. She took the other end she was holding and thrusted it inside her ramming it in and out of her. Erza moaned out wildly.

Virgo picked up pace as she thrusted her two fingers inside Lucy, her mouth sucking on her pulsing pearl, Lucy had to pull away and moan out as she clenched the bed sheets as Virgo picked up speed, she transformed her fingers to be bigger so they would ram and cover all of her insides going deeper. Lucy whined and came dripping onto the bed, she pulled the whip end out of Erza licking it as Virgo licked her up.

Panting, She returned to licking and sucking on Erza's pearl as she rammed three fingers inside her, she added the last two ramming her fist deep inside her, Erza whined out moaning, she arched her back as her legs shook and spasmed. Lucy rapidly licked her clit as she pumped her fist inside her. Erza whined and came violently.

Lucy smiled before removing the handcuffs and blindfold, Erza laid there panting out of breath. Lucy turned over to Virgo and kissed her, she pulled away and bent her over the bed. Lucy smacked Virgo's ass, leaving two red marks, she spread her ass cheeks, licking her pussy before pulling out her strap she got one year as a birthday gift, it was a prank gift from Natsu.

She put it on and immediately rammed it inside Virgo, she thrusted deep inside her, and pulled out and went back in going in and out, Virgo moaned out as she clung onto the bed sheets, her eyes closed and a bright blush on her face. Lucy moved out slightly turning Virgo over so she could ram into her as she saw her face. She pulled Virgo's nipples as she moved inside her. Virgo moaned out loudly as she shook and violently came in spurts, Lucy continued speeding up without even trying she made her spurt again. She pulled out and the three lay together falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning arrived, Lucy and Virgo said there goodbyes to Erza as Erza dressed in their bedroom and walked herself out. Lucy stretched before getting up out of bed , she slipped on a pair of white underwear, As she was facing away from her she felt Virgo's eyes staring at her, her eyes tracing down her back, to her ass taking in every inch of her backside.

Virgo sat on the bed, letting her naked self kneel as she moved closer to Lucy. "Princess, Could you come here?" She asks the blonde. Lucy did as she said, Virgo draped her arms around Lucy's neck giving her a peck on the lips.

"You know, I hardly got my way with you last night...I feel very upset about it, Lucy." Virgo says in a pouty tune as she looked into Lucy's eyes lustfully, one of her hands gliding down her neck lightly touching her chest before moving back up to stay around her neck.

Lucy giggled. "Maybe next time, V, You can do anything you want to me." Lucy moved to walk away to gather the rest of her clothes only for Virgo to pull her back, her lips hovered over her lips as she lightly took in her bottom lip biting it gently.

"Next time isn't a option I want you now." Virgo answers pulling Lucy onto the soft stained bed, Virgo fell backwards laying on her back, her arms were still locked around Lucy's neck as she held Lucy on top of her, she was straddling her. Virgo kissed Lucy who kissed back.

The blonde pulled away from the kiss. "I-I have to go, Virgo. I told Natsu I would hang out with him today."

"Well I'm afraid he's going to have to wait." Virgo replies pulling the blonde down closer to her kissing down her neck, she held her blonde hair in her hand, she tugged it making Lucy expose more of her neck, she moaned as Virgo's teeth grazed her skin.

"Oh...What the hell." Lucy replies as she pulled the girl up away from her neck to kiss her passionately, Virgos palm ran down her toned stomach, she could feel them get to the hem of her panties only to go back up touching her chest.

As they kissed, she could feel Virgos hand finally snake into her white panties, she pulled away closing her eyes giving out a whimpering moan as she gripped the sheets beside her as she bent down closer to Virgo to make sure to be close to Virgo's ears to pant and moan into them giving her the sweet sounds the pink haired girl desired at the moment.

Virgo smirked against her, She picked up pace as she rubbed faster. Virgo moved down kissing her chest, she stopped at her breasts taking in her harden attention wanting nipples, she lightly licked it and then took it in sucking on it and swirling her tongue around the nub, her other hand worked the other rubbing it and pinching it. She moved from underneath Lucy getting between her legs, Lucy laid back, her head rested against the pillows. Virgo removed Lucy's panties placing her head between her legs.

Lucy moaned out as she thrased her head about when Virgo's mouth was placed on her womanhood, her tongue flickering over her pearl, Lucy gripped Virgo's hair moaning louder when one of Virgo's fingers slipped into her wigging about.

The pink haired girl moved two more fingers inside thrusting them moving them inside, Lucy laid back thrusting into them as she opened her legs more. Lucy motioned for her to slide more into her.

Virgo pumped her fist inside Lucy, she moved her other hand up Lucy's stomach squeezing both of her breasts, she moved it back down rubbing her pearl.

"O-Oh my god..." Lucy moaned out as she gripped her breasts rubbing them and squeezing them together.

She shook moving into Virgo, she felt like her insides were on fire, she closed her eyes and her mouth hung open with no sound as she came, Virgo pulled out and spread her fingers looking at the sweet on her hand before licking them, She looked down at the panting Lucy laying there. Virgo kissed her passionately before laying with her as Lucy began to fall asleep.


End file.
